ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheers to YTMND
Cheers to YTMND, was one of the first successful fad compilations on YTMND. The site parodied the opening sequence as seen in the hit NBC sitcom "Cheers". Various ytmnd were added into the images shown in the opening sequence. The site quickly became a moderator's favorite and a favorite of max. The site is in the YTMND Hall of Fame. Minor criticism involves the use of non-ytmnd characters (including Dr. Evil, Ewok, and Maddox), but despite that, the majority agreed that it was one of the best and original fad compilations. It was made pre-YTMND Flash and has recently been updated with a preloader. The Theme Song was included on Volume 6 of the YTMND Soundtrack. List of characters/people in the Conglomerate by Frame *-non-ytmnd character Frame 1 - Shot of the Cheers bar as seen in the original sequence Frame 2 - Snape and Dumbledore outside the bar Frame 3 - *Robocop and Sean Connery in the bar Frame 4 - Darth Vader, Doc Lewis, Sonic, and Tom Cruise at a table along with a stapler Frame 5 - Brian Peppers, Muhammad Hassan, and cans of Gay Fuel Frame 6 - *Maddox, Batman, *Ewok, Quagmire (though not a major character, he did have a fad on ytmnd), and another can of Gay Fuel, proceeded by the ytmnd logo in the form of the Cheers logo. Frame 7 - *Dr. Evil, Darius Rucker, The Burger King along with 2 cans of Gay Fuel Frame 8 - Kirk holding a newspaper saying KHAN!, accompanied by Conan and more cans of Gay Fuel Frame 9 - 2 of the 3 from What is Love? as bartenders Frame 10 - Connery, *Jacko, Milton, Picard, Ugoff, fading away as the theme song ends. How it all came to be - A story from the creator “''Once in a while an old TV sitcom will peak sic my interest. In this case, it was none other than Cheer's. I had been watching the show night after night for quite some time, and for the first time in my life I felt at home. Oh, Fraiser, you dog. Rebecca, what a fox. Cliff knows where its at. I think Norm could use another beer. And while other's were getting their woody off internet porn, I was getting mine from a bar down in Boston.'' What was once a silly TV show soon became an obsession. The intro is what pulled me in, and wouldn't let go until I did something about it. I downloaded the Cheer's theme song, and listened to it over and over, maybe 15 times a day. Then it hit me like Carla hit's Norm after making a wise crack. What if I was to incorporate character's from YTMND into the Cheer's TV intro...? The first thing I created was the YTMND Cheer's logo. I looked at it for a while and thought it just might work. After that I spent a good time editing each scene from the intro, and when it was done I decided it was time to submit. But what would I call it? Cheer's to you, YTMND... Perfect. I was a little new to YTMND at the time, so I submitted it and at first I didn't see it on the list. I thought, "Oh no, it got moved off the list and nobody saw it!", but in actuality, I just didn't give it time to show up on the list. So I deleted it and resubmitted. This time I left it and said a prayer, "Dear Sean Connery, I come before thee, please send forth an angel to guide my ytmnd to be amongst the highest of sites on the Internet, Amen now dog." A friend of mine messaged me and said, "Look! It is a miracle! He has turned gif into win!" The site later became #1 in the Hall of Fame for quite some time, 2 month's I believe. After that I think I had enough of Cheer's, and I had defeated my addiction. Even so, it will always have a special place in my soul, and in the souls of all ytmnder's.” - ScootyPuff Category:Hall of Fame Category:Popular YTMNDs